


Because I'm Yours, and You're Mine

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Gangs, Implied Mpreg, Injury, Jun looks like from that one IG live that kills me, M/M, Make Out Session, Revenge, Torture, Valentine's Day, Violence, and Minghao is his hot boyfriend, but not what you expect, jun is a mafia leader, mafia, minghao has that outfit from that my i fancam, partially, possible pregnant minghao?, that one, they lowkey kinda crazy, vexing, we'll see if I write a second part, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: Jun and Minghao spend their Valentine’s Day a bit differently than usual couples do.





	Because I'm Yours, and You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Valentine's Day(?)! Haha. If you're like me, you like to read fics about your ships and then you don't feel as lonely, heh. So, I wrote this. Instead of writing fluff like usual I decided to go a different way. I've never written anything like this before plus I wrote and edited this in the span of two days so I hope all of this makes sense. But if there's any questions, please don't hesitate to comment them and I'll get back to them as soon and as best as I can. Thank you and enjoy. Happy Carat Day as well. ^.^

“Boss?”

Jun continued to taste the inside of Minghao’s mouth.

“Boss...”

His grip on Minghao’s hips tightened, deepening the kiss as Minghao ran his hands through Jun’s hair as he groaned in pleasure.

_ “Boss.” _

Jun groaned before he pulled away from Minghao’s lips. He looked towards the door and heard one of his men knock once again. He almost groaned again, knowing his time with Minghao was being disrupted.

_ This better be worth it. _

“Come in.”

The door opened and revealed Jun’s right-hand man, Jeon Wonwoo. His brown hair once styled up. He wore a gray button up, black jeans, and black dress shoes.

Wonwoo looked at the two and smirked.

“It’s a good thing I knocked.”

“You know the rules, Wonwoo:  _ always _ knock,” Jun said, “What’s so important that my time with Haohao has to be interrupted?”

“We found someone sneaking around the building. What did you want to do with him? Should we lock him up?”

Jun thought for a moment. It wasn’t long before he gave a sinister smile.

“Give us three minutes, then bring him in,” Jun said, “Haohao and I would like to have a  _ chat _ with him.”

Wonwoo nodded before he closed the door. Minghao, who was sitting on Jun’s lap, gave Jun a confused look.

“What’s this?” Minghao asked.

“I figured since today’s a special day, we could do something  _ fun _ .”

“My favorite kind of fun is torture, Junnie,” Minghao said, “That better be part of the package.”

“You know it is, Hao.”

Minghao gave Jun a satisfied smile before he placed a small kiss on Jun’s lips and slid off of his lap before he and Jun walked to the mirror in his room. 

Jun’s black hair that was once styled up was slightly tousled. His black dress shirt and black jeans were slightly wrinkled. Minghao’s hair was still styled well; his clothes still free of wrinkles. Jun quickly fixed his hair and clothes as the door burst open. A couple of Jun’s men were dragging in another man. He was tall; he had black hair that flopped over his forehead and almost covered his brown eyes. He had a scowl on his face. His black shirt and jeans were ripped and his shoes had scratches. and went to sit on the couch.

Jun and Minghao watched as they brought in a chair and tied him down with rope as the man continued to struggle and throw profanities. Jun’s men pulled back, and they saw that they had successfully held the man down.

“Here he is, boss,” Wonwoo said.

“Thank you,” Jun said, “Wonwoo, stay. Everyone else, leave us.”

The rest of the men walked out while Wonwoo stood by the door with a stoic look on his face. Once it was just the man, Wonwoo, Jun, and Minghao, Wonwoo closed the door as Jun walked over to the man.

“Park Sungmin,” Jun started off, standing in front of him, “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Wen Junhui,” Seungmin said, “I haven’t seen your face in a while.”

“Not since you were here, but you wanted to change that, didn’t you? My men caught you sneaking around the building,” Jun said, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to grab the rest of my stuff,” Sungmin said, “We both know how you kicked me out without letting me grab anything here. Ever since you kicked me out and left me to fend for myself, I’ve been struggling to get by. I have money here somewhere that can help me.” 

Jun looked down and glared at him. 

“We both know that’s not true, and we both know the real reason why you decided to sneak around.”

Sungmin didn’t reply, and it was because someone else caught his attention. Jun followed Sungmin’s stare and traced it back to Minghao, who was watching them. His boyfriend, with his fierce brown eyes and his brown hair styled up, wore a black, long-sleeved button-up with tight black skinny jeans and black boots. Minghao looked especially handsome, and it made him angry seeing another man eyeing him as if he had the pleasure of feeling Minghao the way only Jun did.

“Still eye-fucking him, aren’t you, even after what you did?” Jun asked. 

Sungmin let out a nervous gulped instead of responding, his eyes darting around the room instead of looking at Jun.

“You hurt him,” Jun said, “He had those dreams for months, dreams of you actually fucking him. He screamed for my name and begged for you to stop in his dreams. While you decided that was a good idea and that it would fill you sex-filled fantasies, it  _ hurt him _ .”

“Wonwoo saw something wrong-”

The man yelped as Jun leaned in and grabbed his shoulders, tightly holding them as he heavily breathed as darkness clouded his eyes.

“Are you denying everything, as if it were fake, as if I would trust you, a piece of scum, over my right-hand man?” Jun asked, “Wonwoo, remind us what you saw that night.” 

“I saw him lowering himself onto Minghao,” Wonwoo said, “Both of them were naked. Minghao was yelling at him to stop. If I had stepped in any later, he would’ve been successful.” 

Jun then turned towards Sungmin, who started to sweat.

“Bingo,” Jun said, “Plus, the nasty bruises on Minghao’s wrists is proof enough that you forced him into that situation. After what Wonwoo saw and what covered Minghao’s wrists for weeks, I knew that you didn’t deserve a place here anymore.”

Jun let go and pushed Sungmin's head back as he stepped away and started to walk around him.

You’re lucky I decided to be merciful and just banish you from ever coming back. You deserved to die after what you wanted to do to Haohao. Now, you’re back, just so you can sneak in some looks?”

Jun darkly laughed. 

“Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I should kill you, right here, right now.” 

“Then do it. What’s holding you back?” Sungmin asked, “Oh wait, I remember what. Last I checked, you’re too scared to do any of that shit in front of Minghao, because poor little  _ Haohao _ faints at the sight of blood, right?”

Jun growled, stopping in front of Sungmin, and throwing a punch to the side of his head. A moment later, Sungmin simply laughed as the side of his head started to turned purple.

“That’s pathetic if you ask me,” Sungmin said, “Especially since he’s being fucked by the leader of the mafia.”

Anger flowed through Jun’s veins. Nothing was stopping him from throwing punches at Sungmin until he was limp and bloody against the chair, begging for Jun to end his life, only for Jun to let him slowly bleed and feel his organs fail to save him and lead him to his impending death. Anyone that said anything bad about  _ his _ Haohao deserved to suffer, but he knew that Sungmin had done worse and that someone else deserved to feel the adrenaline and take the kill. 

“Haohao, come here.” 

Minghao stood up from the couch and walked towards Jun and Sungmin.  

“Yes, Junnie?” Minghao asked, his voice shaking. 

“This is my gift for you,” Jun said, “Do whatever you want to him. Remember what I taught you.”

Minghao smirked and nodded as Jun walked to the couch as sat down. Jun watched as Minghao walked closer to Sungmin. 

“Long time no see,” Minghao simply said, “since the last time we met. That was quite  _ lovely _ for you, wasn’t it?” 

“The same goes to you,” Sungmin said, biting his lip, “You’ve gotten more handsome over the past months. If only we’d actually gotten to fuck.”

“There was no  _ we  _ Sungmin. There was only you. You took advantage of me and didn’t stop.”

“How do you know, Minghao? Who knows what would’ve happened that night if Wonwoo walked in on us? You might’ve left Jun for me.” 

Minghao’s glare hardened before he leaned in and swung his arm. Sungmin’s face turned as Minghao’s palm connected with his cheek. Sungmin gasped as Minghao grabbed a fist of his hair and making Sungmin face him.

“Say that again and I’ll make you suffer in ways even your sick mind wouldn’t be able to come up with. Are we clear?”

“Y-Ye-”

“Are. We. Clear?” 

Sungmin instantly nodded. Minghao let go. 

“Feisty,” Sungmin said with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Minghao said, looking away, “I’m trying to think. What am I going to do to you?”

Minghao then turned towards Sungmin. 

“What am I going to do to you?” 

Minghao then turned to Jun and gave him a smirk before he turned around.

Jun raised an eyebrow.

_ What is he up to? _

Minghao then walked closer towards Sungmin. He climbed onto Sungmin’s lap, cupping Sungmin’s face in his hands. Minghao ran his eyes over Sungmin’s face, looking at every detail on his face and down to the smallest detail.

“But now that I’ve gotten a better look at you, you are quite handsome,” Minghao whispered, “What do you think about yourself? Do you think you’re handsome?”

Sungmin gave Minghao a confused look. 

Jun watched with his teeth clenched and his hand clawed at the couch armrest as jealousy started to flow his body, but he knew damn well that no one left his Haohao hanging.

“Answer his question,” Jun growled.

“Yes, I do,” the man said.

“What about me? What have you always thought of me? Do you think I’m cute? Handsome? All of the above?” Minghao asked, wrapping his arms around Sungmin’s neck and leaning in closer towards his face.

“Are you-”

“ _ Answer _ him,” Jun growled once again.

Sungmin then looked up at Minghao. His hands tried to pull themselves free but quickly forgot about them once Minghao ran his hair through Sungmin’s hair.

Sungmin smirked.

“Do I think you’re cute? Handsome? Hot? Baby boy, you’re sexy,” Sungmin whispered as Jun tried to hide his growl, “I would take you home, just so I can show you just how sexy you are.”

Minghao let out a dangerous laugh.

“Sexy, I see,” Minghao said, “Junnie, did you hear that? He thinks I’m sexy.”

“I did, Haohao,” Jun said, “And he’s not wrong, for once. You are sexy.”

Minghao then leaned in, running his hand through the man’s hair like before.

“You would love to fuck me senseless, wouldn’t you?” Minghao asked, closing his eyes as he held the man’s head in his face, “That’s what you would’ve done that night, wouldn’t you if Wonwoo hadn’t caught you? Maybe we should the past behind us and give it another go.”

“Name the time and place, and I’ll be there,” Sungmin said, leaning in and taking Minghao’s intoxicating behavior.

Minghao then opened his eyes, a smirk making its way to his face. He started to tsk as he climbed off of Sungmin’s lap. 

“Idiot.” 

Sungmin raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“I gave you a test, and you failed,” Minghao said, “I thought you were smarter than that. That’s a shame, well for you anyway.”

Minghao looked back towards Jun. 

“Junnie, grab my knife.” 

Sungmin’s eyes widened as Jun reached into his desk and grabbed a dagger that was stored in the first drawer. Jun closed the drawer and walked over to Minghao and gave him the knife. Jun walked back to sit on the couch as Minghao held the knife in his hand and rested the tip against Sungmin’s chest.

“I considered letting you live if you passed, but you’re just as dumb as you were before Junnie kicked you out.”

“You don’t have the guts,” Sungmin sneered, “You never had the guts. You’re where you are because Jun pitied you. I thought my way in was bad but yours...”

Sungmin let out a low laugh. 

“Yours is pathetic.” 

Minghao growled before he hit the side of Sungmin’s head with his fist. 

“You’re the scum of the earth, resulting to sex to try to steal me from Jun. You’re utterly disgusting and don’t deserve to live much less be here talking shit as if it’s a way to save your life. The world is better off without you. And, yes, a matter of fact, I  _ do _ have the guts.”

And with that, Sungmin then gasped, feeling something sharp enter his body. Blood seeped out of the new wound. Minghao leaned in, turning the blade of the knife as he pushed it deeper into Seungmin’s flesh.

“When you’re in hell,” Minghao whispered, continuing to turn the blade, “make sure to keep your filthy hands to yourself. I’m sure Lucifer isn’t as merciful as I am.”  

Minghao then pulled the knife out of Seungmin’s body, the blade now covered in blood. Minghao stepped away and watched as the man gasped for air before he leaned forward and laid limp, the gasping breaths becoming quiet. Minghao then turned to Wonwoo.

“Get him out of here.”

Wonwoo nodded. He untied the corpse from the chair and dragged the body out of the room; the door closed behind him.

Minghao then turned around and faced Jun, smirking as he saw the lust appear in Jun’s eyes. Minghao gave Jun a sly smile. He dropped the blade and strode towards Jun. He pushed Jun against the back of the couch before he climbed on top of him. Minghao sat on Jun’s lap as Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck. 

“How did you enjoy your gift?” Jun asked. 

“I loved it,” Minghao said, “finally gave the bastard what he deserved.” 

“And you did so well,” Jun said, “I should let you do that so often. You’re so pretty like that.” 

“Only for you,” Minghao said, “Because I’m yours, and you’re mine. I would do anything for you.” 

Jun gave a knowing smile and nodded.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my dearest Haohao.”

Minghao gave Jun a small smile before he leaned in and connected their lips. Jun didn’t hesitate to kiss back. The kiss quickly sped up; Jun angled his head to deepen the kiss as Minghao started to run his hands through Jun’s hair. Jun wrapped his arms around Minghao’s waist and pulled him closer. Jun shoved his tongue into Minghao’s mouth. Minghao gasped but quickly moaned and submit as Jun tasted him once again. 

Jun carried Minghao and laid him down so his back was against the seats of the couch. Jun pulled away from Minghao’s lips and started to attach his lips to Minghao’s neck. Minghao moaned in pain as Jun reached his weakness, the place that made him melt and fall into Jun. Jun sucked on the skin, the skin turning purple as teeth attacked the skin. 

“J-Jun.”

“Yes, Haohao?” Jun asked, pulling away from Minghao’s neck.

“F-Feels good,” Minghao said, “D-Don’t stop.”

“I d-don’t plan on stopping anytime soon,” Jun said, “Besides, we need an heir, don’t we?” 

Minghao quickly nodded. Jun then started to pull apart the buttons on Minghao shirt before he started to place kisses down Minghao’s chest as Minghao continued to moan in pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks!
> 
> EDIT: I will probably rewrite this again when I have the time so if it does suck a better version will be out soon.


End file.
